Master of Puppets
by ObliviusMoon
Summary: You know nothing about him, maybe it's for this that you are so attracted to him. he always do what the others say, he was just like a puppet, but for the first time he will oppose his masters and cut his strings... what will happen? 1x21 HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MINNA!!!**

_ObliviousMoon_ is here again, After the One-shot : "Un-romantic Type" and "Again un-romantic type", I will try to write a Story more longer …

***** I'm apologies for my English, I'm not a linguist but I will try to use a correct language as far as I can. So sorry again if I can't write clear, just tell me I will change.*

This story is YAOI: Man x Man pairings!

**Eyeshield21** is not mine! It belongs to Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki (because if it was mine, I will never end it! Ç ç).

Thanks for reading, now enjoy ^^

-**Master of puppets!**-

_-(Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind, smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream)-_

_-(__**Metallica**__)-_

Chap.1: **Master of crisis!** –_Sena problems_-

* * *

There was so many way to call him:

The Evil Quarterback , Mister H., the Demon, the Commander from the Hell… his name is Hiruma Youichi, blond, green eyes, piercing, black outfit, always his AK-47 in a hand and the threat book in the other, the sugar-free gum are is passion with American Football … other than this nobody know anything about him… he is the greatest mystery of the World. Or so, Kobayakawa Sena thought.

Hiruma is now his rival, he have to fight the most terrifying man that the humanity had ever seen (scarier than Hitler °___°" sorry I'm joking )and he, Sena, was the most scaredy-cat that the humanity had ever seen… even thought he is Eyeshield21 he is always Sena… sigh… and now his Onee-chan was the ally of his enemy! He was sooooooooooo doomed.

"Ohi buddy! What's up with you?!" Monta jumped next to him clapping his hand together, Sena sighed "Nothing Monta… huff" Monta snorted uncertain but he leave it, next to the table in the Enma Club-house Kongo Unsui looked at the little Ace of the team, "Are you sure Sena-kun? You seems pretty agitated!" Sena smiled timidly "Ehm…you now…the next team we have to face is…"

_-Ah right!... Hiruma and Agon team-_ Unsui smiled to Sena "You don't have to worry Sena-kun! We are ready!" he said to him, Monta jumped "READY MAX!!!", but Sena trembled "But it's the first time I fight against Hiruma-sempai" _–HOW SCARY!!!! I will die for sure… if not for Agon power, I will die for fear!-_ (if it's you Sena… that is possible!) Monta blanked "H-Hiruma-sempai is s-scary!... B-but WE MUST MAKE HIM SEE HOW MUCH WE HAVE TRAINED FOR THIS DAY!!! Victory MAAAAAAAX!" Sena smiled, he was right he had desired this fight for make see his ex-Capitan how much he can do alone, he will make him proud of him!! YES! He can do it… maybe.

"Sena-kun…" Sena turned to Unsui who was holding something "Take this… Agon gives this to me, but I don't like that sort of thing… " Sena looked at the ticked now in his hand… "It's for an amusement park grand-opening, it's the day before the game, go and relax!" Unsui walked away while Sena was looking at the two tickets… he really liked Amusement park… maybe he will go, but with who?

After two day of practice, Sena was exhausted. The Enma team was ready for the battle, everyone was ready for fight and he was ready to dominate the Field!

DevilBatGhost, DevilBatDrive, DevilBatHurricane, DevilBat 4 Dimension and his new techniques learned in USA and during the tournament will be his tools of war. He will win, he **must** win!

"Hiruma-sempai will acknowledge me!" Sena walked to the shower tired and content .

--In the Shower--

"Hoi Sena", the boy looked around to see Riku who was standing next to him in the shower "I heard from Unsui-sempai that he gives to you two ticket for the new Amusement Park!" he smiled while he was washing his hair, Sena mumbled "Yeha, it's tomorrow… but I don't know with who I can go…" he sobbed closing the water, "For real? You haven't asked to Monta or Suzuna-chan?", Sena sighed taking the bath-gown "Yes, but Monta want to meet Honjou-san and I don't feel so comfortable with Suzuna…" Riku turned to him, "What? Why? You are such a cute couple!" Sena sighed "That is what everyone is thinking… but I don't feel the same…" he sat down on the ground looking at the wall "I don't know if she fell something for me… but I don't think I fell something like love for her…" Riku looked at Sena "Sena…" he patted his head "You know maybe you have to give her a chance! Call her out! And tomorrow if you see you can't feel anything for her, than… you say to Suzuna you are not interested!" Riku looked confident but Sena was really worried "You make it easy Riku!" "Bha!" The other boy turned to the shower grinning "Try it! Sena you are a man! Find the courage!" Sena sighed changing is clothes, "Ok bye Riku!" "BYE SENA!" .

Sena was thinking on the way to home, maybe he just have to call Suzuna… everyone say that they are perfect together, that they are the couple that is mean to be!

He sighed uneasy, he can't see Suzuna as a lover… he just can't! Nobody can understand him, and in reality… neither he can understand why he isn't able to love Suzuna like the other says.

His mother will be mad at him, even if he don't know why! Maybe he had to ask to Mamori-nee-chan! But now he can't… she is the manager of the team-enemy, he must wait until the end of the game… but he really don't know what to do anymore!

Sena looked at the cell phone in his hand, the Amusement-park thickets in his jacket seemed so heavy … like two rocks in his heart. He sighed again. He must do it!

"Now now… look at what we have here!" Sena stoned, that voice… he turned to see it and he gasped.

In front of him, in black clothes with skull and bones, there was grinning his ex Captain : Hiruma Youichi!

"Sempai!" Sena was surprised, why was Hiruma here?

"Hiruma-san, what are you doing on my Home-way?" Sena asked, but Hiruma clacked and smirked "You were under the clouds Fucking-Chibi?" Sena blinked, "THIS is not your Home-way! Kekeke!" Sena gasped turning around, Hiruma was right … he was lost, where the Hell he was?

" Uhm… yes… I think…" Crap… of all people…

"Now Fucking-Chibi tell me… why you are lost? You know if you take the wrong way to come home you will meet the Bad big wolf!" Hiruma laughed darkly.

_-What I am now? The little Red-Hood ? sigh…-_ Sena was too much exhausted for play Hiruma mind-games "No Hiruma-san, sorry for brothering you…" Sena walked away, or so he tried but the older boy whit a move deign of a ninja he has take the ticket from his pocket "W-WATH!?" Sena agitated tried to re-take his ticked but Hiruma was really agile… damn quarterback instinct!

"Kekeke! So the chibi is projecting to going on Amusement-park before our big game? Kekeke! And for who is the second Ticked?" Hiruma was so curios, the chibi must have asked the fucking Chibi-girl to go on a date… what a delicious news!

Sena stopped looking to the ground "I didn't ask to anyone for now", Hiruma blinked –_After all he is always the Fucking chibi … he must fear a reject!_- "Bha, just call that damn cheerleader of yours! Grows some balls Pipsqueak!!" Hiruma didn't understand that sort of thing, he know the damn cheerleader was in love of the chibi, so what was so hard for the chibi? He looked so unsecure… no, maybe he was just contrary.  
"Why?" the question had come from the silence, Sena's voice was feeble, he was still looking down, like the asphalt was the solution to everything; "Why what?" asked Hiruma bubbling his sugar-free gum "You now… it seems like everyone thinks I must go out with Suzuna… but I…I…".

-_So… the Chibi don't love that crazy girl, this is unexpected_- Hiruma spitted his gum "If you don't want, just don't do it!" Sena was stunned – _I can?..._-

"I know what you are thinking damn chibi!" Hiruma looked at him serious " If they say so… it must be right", Sena gulped, "You know chibi, you can't always listen to the others! First of them there is you!" he punted his longer pale fingers on him, Sena tensed, cold chills thought his back made him shiver "If you don't love that Fucking Girl, well… you don't have to try to love her only because your friends say so!" Sena's heart was beating furiously, and his entire body was trembling "You chibi have the fucking right to do what you want! Damn it!! When will you learn?" Hiruma seemed angry… or amused… Sena couldn't tell, but he was right… Hiruma was always right.

"So chibi… it was for this, that you take the wrong way?", Sena blinked… _-Oh right! I walked the wrong way… just… where?-_ "Uhm, I think yes… emh… where I am?" Sena looked around, there was no buildings only trees and bushes, Hiruma laughed. "This is the West Park" Sena blanked "WHAT?!?" –_Unbelievable! It's on the opposite way of my home! I will be late, and it's already the sunset!...My mom will kill me_- Sena sobbed, Hiruma laughed "You are really strange fucking Chibi!" in that instant Sena looked at Hiruma curiously.

"Hiruma-san why are you here?" he asked without thinking, he feared he will be shouted, but Hiruma seemed calm "I live over this way" he said with nonchalance , "Ah, yes you live over this way… right right" .

After two seconds …

"WHATTTTTTTTTT?!!!!" Sena screamed shocked, Hiruma had just said where he leaves! "What's the problem pipsqueak?" Sena was totally in shock! "For real? You live in that way?" Hiruma growled –_Maybe I said too much… fuck, now he will make a fuss over this!_- "Yes fucking chibi! And it's better for you to not tell this to anyone or I'll make you full of holes!" he pulled out his gun and Sena squeaked "I-I wo-won't H-hiruma-san!!" "TSK" Sena sighed –_the old Hiruma like always… _-.

"Your thickets" Sena took the two thicket , now they were no more heavy.

"Thank you Hiruma-san…" Sena mumbled smiling, Hiruma smirked turning his back, "Well enjoy your free-time Chibi, See you to the game!" he was about to live when the hand of Sena reached his arm.

"Hiruma-san…" Sena was holding his thicket hard in the hand looking at the arm he was holding… Hiruma's arm. Hiruma looked at him curiously "What's up?" the little boy turned his head to the older man "Tomorrow… would you come with me to the Amusement park?" for an instant Hiruma heart stopped … strange… than he looked at the boy … what was passing in the head of the Pipsqueak!? There was NO WAY he would go to a freaking Park! He hated that sort of things! He would say no and laugh at him!

"Why the hell not! Yes I would"…

_-WHAT THE FUCK?!- _Hiruma didn't understand but for some reason his body was acting on his own! He just had say to Sena he would go with him to that fucking Park, he don't even like Amusement Park! Why the fuck he was smiling at the chibi!? And why the chibi seamed so fucking happy?! _–Damn traitor of an hormonal body!- _ in the inner of his mind, the Blond man, was screaming insults but outside he was smiling to the over boy.

"T-then… Where we can meet?" Sena was red like a tomato, he felled so embarrassed "We can meet at the Cloak in front of the Central Station, so we can take the train for the Park" proposed Hiruma, Sena nodded even more embarrassed… he can't even look at Hiruma's eyes so he was fixing his neck.

_-Why the Fuck, I feel like I'm preparing a date with the shrimp?!- _"So we can meet at eight o'clock of tomorrow morning?" asked Sena still looking above Hiruma chin, the blond boy grinned "Yes, it's perfect!". Sena gulped smiling, "Ok… then… See you tomorrow" Sena bowed timidly to the tall man "Ok…Tomorrow damn Chibi!" and so the brunette ran away smiling happy.

After a while in his house the blond was cleaning his AK47 "Uhm… I think I'm forgetting something…" Hiruma looked over the window in the dark room… "Bha maybe it's nothing important" and he turned to his guns…

Tomorrow will be an interesting day.

Chap. One end here, ^^ hope you like it.

Reviews please^^ **GRAZIE A TUTTI!** (thanks to everyone!)


	2. Chapter 2

And Step 2…

Everybody now the second Chapter of "Master of Puppets" is on. Thank you for reading and for the comment ^^ I hope you will all continue to read this story^^

_***Attention:**_ _this story is rated __**M**__, for the BAD language some characters will use _(Hiruma we all know it's you! Ò_ò)_… maybe it will switch in future to a lower rating, but for now it will remain like this in case I will use some particular act. Thank you for the attention!_ **Pairings: **Hiruma x Sena (1 x 21)

_Now the Chapter!_

Chap.2: **Master of dilemma** – _Sena and Hiruma doubts!_-

**-SENA's MORNING-**

_7.00 am_

_ DRIIIIIIIIN!_

"Uhm…nh…What time is it?" Mumbling half asleep Sena tensed his arm for reach his Alarm clock that was furiously ringing from a while. "half past seven... " he mumbled reading the numbers on the clock, some moment of silence and…

"!!!!!!!!" Sena screamed in a full Panic attack, "I'm LATE!!!" he cried jumping out of the bed while his poor mother, who was making breakfast, irrupted in his room with a ladle in her hands "What's happening?! Are you ok Sena?" her worries faded away when she noticed his little son running in his room like a crazy screaming for the late hour.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" Mihae was now really pissed, his son was acting really strange, when he turned to see his mother his expression changed from a total panic to an image of total hope. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" he cried jumping to his mother neck , who was really shocked, "I need your help!" he cried with puppy eyes, she was confused, did his son gone insane?

"Mom mom! You know where is my orange t-shirt with the graffiti on? I need it!!" he seemed really out , "Ehm, that horrible Shirt whit that horrible draw of an skull wrapped on rose and roves ?" she hated that t-shirt, and Sena never used it, so why now? "YES! YES that T-shirt! Where is?" she went silent for a moment "I think it's in the mansard!" Sena gasped "WHY?! I need that Shirt! Mooooom !" Mihae sighed; his son had never been a capricious boy, so she just nodded "I will take and iron it in five minutes!" Sena jumped happy "Thank you mom! You are the best!" he kissed her and went to the bathroom.

She silently take her way for the mansard, _-It's strange for Sena to want to wear that T-shirt, it was a present but he really didn't liked it! Bha, and he seemed in such hurry…bho!-_

Meanwhile Sena was dressing and washing himself at the speed of light. _–If I'm late Hiruma-san will be angry!-_ after ten minutes his mother was again in his room with the T-shirt now cleaned.

"Dear can you tell me why do you need this T-shirt… and where are you going?!" she was a little concerned when her dear son putted on that horrible shirt. Now he was wearing black jeans with a gold-lace embroidery of a skull on the back, the horrible orange skull shirt and a black jacket on… her son seamed a PUNK! WHY!? Her dear innocent, delicate Sena who liked secretly pinks colors was now a … a BAD BOY?  
"!!!"

"Mom!" Mihae stunned… "Mom why are you screaming?" Sena was a little worried, his mother just now had screamed without a reason!!!

"Ehm…ehm…" _–Oh crap… my damn imagination, Sena is always Sena… he will never become a bad boy… I must stay lucid- _ after a big breath Mihae smiled "nothing dear… just… where are you going? You don't have practice today right?", Sena nodded "Yes, I'm just going out with…" he blocked …-_what will I say!? Mom I think I have a date… my first day is with another man… who is the captain of my challenger team of tomorrow! SURPRISE!_- then he blinked _– WAIT!... t-this is NOT a date… R-right?... well I asked Hiruma to go out with me… but like friends… right?... and what if he thinks this is a date?!... wait… why will he think that?!... we a-are f-friends and rivals… right… or maybe no… YES!...NO…ehm… I'm confused!!!And even so will it change something?! NO! absolutely NO! … uhm… maybe yes… uh-_ while Sena was lost in his reflections , his mother was confused… -_my son is crazy!_- she sighed "Ok ok… just leave Sena!" Mihae was not a women with patience, or she was just exhausted "Go out Sena and have a nice day!" the little boy still lost in his thought walked out , after closing the door he returned conscious of the present.

"What time is it?" he looked at is watch and went pale like a ghost "I'M LATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" and he ran for his life.

_7.50 am_

**-HIRUMA's MORNING-**

_7.00 am_

In the Wardrobe Hiruma Youichi ,still in is pajamas pants, was pondering . "What the Hell I'll wear?" caressing his chin the blond man was looking to some pair or t-shirts, "Maybe I will just leave the Punk shirt… I will use a casual style…" he mumbled " Yes… better to not be scary… " he rummaged in the wardrobe for a Shirt more casual, "Uhm… this?" in the right hand a light blue shirt without image and in the other hand the only one white shirt he has.

"Uhm…" he looked at hi reflection in the mirror, "WHAT THE FUCK I'M DOING!?!?!" He screamed throwing the T-shirt in the ground "WHAT THE FUCK I'M?!!! A GIRL WITH ESTHETIC PROBLEMS!?! WHY THE HELL I'M WORRYNG ABOUT THIS SHIT?!" he punched the wall, remaining in silence "It's only a meet between old friends! Why I' m acting like this?!" he looked at the T-shits in the ground, then he roared "I WILL NOT WEAR ANY OF YOU!THIS IS DEFINITIVE!!".

_7.20 am_

Hiruma was now ready with his white T-shirt on "Why I'm wearing this crap?!" blue light jeans and yellow belt, a white jacket with blue angel wings on the back, Hiruma's hears was red "I'm not fucking wearing this for any particular reason… just… just…" he watched his image in the mirror "… I'm a fucking idiot…gh" . Wearing that thing for him was like to ask a Demon to wear an Angel outfit. "I hope that fucking Chibi will appreciate this!" then he stopped. _–The fucking Chibi? I'm acting like this because he asked me to go out?! I'm fucking insane?! DAMN IT! What the fuck is up to me? I'm never been like this in my whole fucking ass life! And now for just this little thing I'm…I'm…-_ he sobbed taking a sugar-free gum from his pocket, "KHE! Better go to the appointment! Or I'll give to myself a punishment game!" he laughed going out bubbling his gum.

_7. 40 am _

While Hiruma was walking on the street his cell ringed "Who the Fuck is?!" he roared to the cell phone, form it a familiar voice trilled. "HIRUMA-SAN!" _–ah! The fucking Manager…- _he thought clacking "What the hell do you want Damn Manager!? I'm busy!" he heard her sigh "Hiruma-san I called for asking if you were rethinking about it!" the blond man stopped pondering "Eh? What the Hell are you talking about_?!" –if it's for the game scheme I swear I kill her!- _.  
"Hiruma-kun! It' s for today remember?" the tall man was walking bubbling his gum… _-today?... today…- _

_**Flash Back…**_

_In the club-house Hiruma was finishing his analysis of Enma players on his computer, his eyes stopped on the Sena image "Tomorrow is our big game fucking Chibi…" he whispered gazing at the video of some actions of Eyeshield21, he was still in his mind-world when someone irrupted in the deserted club "YO SEMPAI!!" screamed Hikkyou jumping next to him, "What are you oni doing ?" he asked but for answer he obtained only gunshot "I'm always fucking tell you to not jump next to me Fucking Retard! " the small receiver trembled in fear running away, "Damn Idiot…" he returned to his laptop but Anezaki Mamori arrived in that moment "Hiruma-kun! Why are you so cruel to your teammates?! " Hiruma snorted "The fuck do you want!?!" Mamori sighed sitting next to him "Tomorrow the team will not have practice" she said looking to the posters on the wall, the blond man growled "Yes I know… ", they were quiet . "You know Hiruma…" Mamori trembled "Ehm… there are some things I need to tell you…" she was looking at the ground, Hiruma looked at her raising an eyebrow "What is it Damn Manager?", she gulped "I will tell you after the game against Sena…" he looked at her "Ok damn manager " . "Ah…and " she continued , "The team want to go to an Amusement Park tomorrow…" Hiruma was writing some data on the laptop, "and we want to go everyone… so will you came?" she asked shy, he stood up closing his laptop, "Hm…" he walked to the door, Mamori reached him in hurry "We will all be there! Even Agon-kun! Just think about it!", the man growled "I __**HATE**__ Amusement Park! " he closed the door beyond and walked away… after that he will meet Sena…_

_**End Flash Back. **_

"Oh FUCK!" he exclaimed to the telephone, "EH? Hiruma-kun? Are you ok?" asked a concerned Mamori, the man seemed a little out of line. "eh…Yes… but tell me… what Amusement Park is?" he asked cold wet –_Fuck, hope is not the same…_-. Mamori from her telephone smiled "It's the new amusement park that today has the Inauguration!", Hiruma stopped –_HOLY SHIT! Why?! Why it's this?!_- he growled and Mamori continued "You know it may seems incredible but we have to thanks Agon-san for the thickets!" the man blinked –_the Fucking Egocentric? _- , "He knows the daughter of the owner of the Park, and she give him gratis thickets! He said he asked to his brother to go with us he even give him two thickets but he denied…" with this for Hiruma was simple to make two + two _(*I don't know if in English exist this phrase … in Italian is: _due + due_, for say someone putted the lost part of puzzle to his place… emh… like understand what before was unknown…I don't know if I make myself clear…*)_and the mystery was solved… _-the fucking bald must had gives the two tickets to the Shrimp… all clear… DAMN!- _ meanwhile Mamori was continuing her dialogue "And you know Hiruma-kun, I really like that type of things! It's so cute! I really wanted to call Sena with us…" the blond smirked _–eh…He will be there…with me… fuck…-_ , she was still talking "… but I suppose invite your enemy with you is a little too much… even Unsui understand this …uff but I know Sena would have liked The Ningyoo Sora Park…" Hiruma was almost near the Train Station when he heard that name and paled "W-what did you just say?" he asked cautiously , "? Oh …the name of the place is: Ningyoo Sora Park!" Hiruma growled –_Shit shit shit shit!!!!_-. "So Hiruma-kun… will you came?" she asked hopefully but he was already lost in his thought and closed the communication… "DAMN IT!" he growled irritated… -_like this it would be a pain in the ass … Damn_…_I have to escape from this situation…-_ He was so concentrate on the problem that he didn't noticed the little boy next to him who was blushing near the clock of the Station.

"H-hiruma-san?" hearing his name the man turned around to see who called him, and standing in front of him there was Sena… dressed like a punk…

The two of them were observing the other …

"What the fuck is that fucking chibi!?" he said pointing to the orange T-shirt of Sena -_Damn, I like that shirt!_-, Sena gulped blushing furiously, "Ehm… you know… this morning I thought that maybe you will had liked this clothes so…" the petite boy was looking on the ground red like a tomato. Hiruma smiled devilish, "So you dressed like this to make me happy?" Sena gulped totally scarlet, "Kekeke, How CUTE of you…KEKEKE!" Hiruma toke his treat book and writhed on it smiling darkly, Sena gulped "H-hiruma-san! E-even y-you! " he was trembling pointing to the blond man face, Hiruma looked at him questionably "What?" he asked and in that moment he remembered hi outfit… he closed his treat book "Just forgot this thing…we have a fucking train to take!" he growled walking inside the station with Sena right next to him red and agitate.

_-He is no damn cute…_- Hiruma growled _–What?! From when the Pipsqueak is CUTE!? When I find something CUTE?! Damn… I'm not ok…-_ arriving in front of the train Sena and Hiruma touched their hands, the action made them jump and blush.

_-Fuck! I'm starting to think I'm gay! Fuck!-_ but now was not the moment to act like a girl, Hiruma was upset… today will be very troublesome for him but even so he wanted that day with Sena.

Meanwhile the little boy was thinking to the discussion he had just made with Riku a moment before the arrive of Hiruma…

_**Flash Back… **_

_After Sena ran off he bumped to someone…_

"_KYAAAAAAA!" he screamed falling on the ground, the other man growled "OHI! Damn it! Can't you look where you are going?!" than he stopped, "Sena?". The little boy looked at the boy who had spoke "AH! RIKU!" he pointed at him surprised. Riku laughed helping his childhood friend to stand up, "Sena! Can you tell me why you are in such a hurry?" the small boy laughed nervously "Emh… I have to meet someone at the train station…"._

_Riku looked at him processing the phrase "YOU HAVE A DATE?!" he jumped to Sena who squirted agitated "N-no NO it's not like you think!" but it was late, his so called Onii-san was talking about how his little nii-chan was grown up, "…You know Sena you and Suzuna will be a great couple!" Sena paled –but it's not Suzuna…- he thought sore, "Yes and after this one day you will marry her and have a great family!" Sena trembled restless "and your child would be the next Eyeshield! Suzuna will be a good wife for you I know that!" Riku smiled certain but Sena mumbled darker "this is what you think…", "Uh? What did you just say Sena? I can't hear you", Sena looked straight into Riku eyes "I think you are all forget something!", the other boy was perplexed "EH? What?", Sena looked down "I don't LOVE Suzuna!". _

_Now the two young boy were in silence looking into each other, when Riku spoke "Well… maybe you…will like..." "NO I WILL NOT!" interrupted Sena, "You all think she is perfect for me, but you all are forgetting that there are my sentiment first! And I'm sorry for this, but I don't love her!! I like Suzuna as a friend and nothing more! Accept this! I will not love or marry her! This is my final decision!" for the first time Sena was determinate to make himself clear –just like Hiruma-san had say! Just tell them…- . Riku looked shocked "T-than… with who are you going out today?" he asked uncertain, "Why you want to know? It will not change nothing" but Riku insisted "Because you are my precious Nii-chan!" Sena smiled "You are too sweet Riku, but it's really not what you think! It's not a girl", Riku gasped "S-so you like man?" Sena jumped "E-eh eh? N-no no! I was saying that today I'm going out with a friend! Only a friend!" he explained, the white haired boy sighed "Ok… but Sena…" "UH?", Riku looked serious at him "Will you ever love someone?" Sena gulped "W-what?! Why are you saying this?! Only because I don't like Suzuna? Thin is absurd!!!" now Sena was upset , Riku sighed again, "No it's not for her, but in this years many girls beautiful or ugly asked you to go out but at the end you always declined their invite… always… you never seemed interested in someone, just embarrassed… I know you haven't even had your first love!" Sena gulped "This is nothing! I…I just…" he didn't know what to say, it was to much for him, to much for understand._

"_Ok Sena… I'm sorry for troubling you, but just… think about this…" and he walked away._

_Sena in his silence thought about it… he just didn't know why… but he just wasn't able to love… or maybe just the girls… _

_**End Flash Back.**_

Sena sobbed looking down while the door of the train closed in front of him. "Now it will began…" commented loud Hiruma looking around, Sena looked at him with attention for the first time…

_-Hiruma-san is so cool, he don't have to worry about anything… I…just…just…- _

"What's up Chibi ?" asked Hiruma looking at the younger boy, "ah…n-nothing" he looked away than suspired "Just… I was thinking I would like to be like you" Hiruma was surprised, "What? Like me? You mean you want to be evil and tricky?" asked the blonde uncertain, "No Hiruma-san… I mean… I want to become determinate and worriless like you… just feel free like you." Sena was blushing furiously but he couldn't help, Hiruma grinned "Ohy Chibi…" "UH?" "You are perfect like this!" Sena gasped, Hiruma was smiling "You don't need to be like me for be free! You know even I have some problems, but I just go on… you know the world can't take us down forever, you have your strength to stand up, if it's in your leg or in your brain it doesn't matter, just go on and everything will be ok", Sena was amazed, Hiruma was so cool and different from the usual… maybe white outfit and a normal smile was making him like a normal person… but in that moment Sena couldn't see The commander from the Hell in front of him… standing right there where was …

an angel.

End chap. 2

Wow… and this is complete ^^

For now there was not so much interaction between Sena and Hiruma, but I needed this chapters for explain some things of the characters and give an hint of some future problems they will have.

I promise that in the future chapter I will make more interactions between them two ^^.

Continue to comment my story please (ç_ç) I need your encouragement ^^. Again sorry for my disputable English.

GRAZIE ^^

**Vocabulary: **

_Ningyoo Sora Park, _it means: Sky Dool Park


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo everyone**! Oblivius is here again

Sorry for make you all wait the third chapter ç_ç but I was so busy because of my Academy, and I was injured ç_ç Damn myself! … Bha…

However , I want to thanks you all for reading my story^^ I'm so happy, it make me feel content^^ So… THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!!! ^^ Now the 3'Chap. **Enjoy** ^^

Chap.3: **Master of shadow!** _You can do it, Hiruma!_

After ten minutes on the train, Sena was already bored.

Why was so hard for him to talk with Hiruma?!

They were standing in the empty wagon, looking away from each over and that damn silence was really annoying!! -_M-maybe I …I have to say something…uhm…uhm…_- Sena was lost in his thoughts red like a tomato, Hiruma on the contrary, was looking agitated to the wagon next them–_Damn, I'll swear if the damn team of mine find me here with the Fucking Chibi all alone I will have no choice but kill everyone!!_- his hand clacked while a sadist grin formed in his face , meanwhile little Sena was having his mental-battle.

-_I have to say something? I have to start a discussion … think Sena, THINK SENA!!! Say something intelligent!!!_- , "WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?!" he screamed in the blond man ears; Hiruma for the surprise gulped his sugar-free gum "Cough…coff coff!!" Sena blinked…

-_I'M AN IDIOT!!!_-

"I A-am v-very sorry Hiruma-san!" cried the boy, patting the tall man back who was trying to regain breath "I-I'm… an … an idiot… I'm truly sorry!!", Hiruma glared at Sena really furious, "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Sena cried taking a step away from the devilish man, then he looked away in shame… -_Why the Hell I can only make things worse?! I'm a stupid… BAKA BAKA!!! Sigh… I just wanted to talk to Hiruma-san! But I was only able to shout at loud an idiotic question and make Hiruma-san near to suffocate! I'm a hopeless man…sigh_- Sena sighed in his sadness, "Black…" was whispered near to him, Sena turned to see Hiruma standing next to him looking straight in his eyes, "I love black, but I can say I love every dark colors", Sena was shocked.

"Now Damn chibi! Did you have another stupid question to make? Because I don't fucking want to die for another of your fucking curiosity moment!" spouted Hiruma looking away taking another gum from his pocket; Sena in this moment was near to pass out, -_Hiruma will answer my questions? FOR REAL!?_- the little boy was amazed, never in his life he would hoped for something like this! It was like if he had just found the manuscript of Nostradamus with every secrets of the world in it! Maybe he will finally understand his ex-captain better! What a chance!!!

"But chibi…" , Sena stunned… -_BUT? What BUT?... oh oh…_-

Hiruma jingled evilly "For every question you will make to me, I promise I will answer sincerely … but you will have to DO something I will ask you! Am I clear Damn chibi?!" his face seemed so like a demon, Sena trembled –_I know it! He is always Hiruma after all …HIIIIII…I'm scared!_- , the blond man laughed maniacally "So You already asked me something so you have to DO something! KEKEKE!" … Sena was doomed…

Hiruma grinned evilly –_Now what will can I ask him to do? Maybe I can make him spill out the strategy of tomorrow game! … uhm… nha … he will never do that even if he is scared… maybe some black material for my treat book! Right I don't have some real things of him… he is such a GOOD boy… Khe…_- while the tall boy was thinking of his evil plan, little Sena was shivering in fear –_OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod_- , (Sena-chan is in tilt!!!)Hiruma pondered looking at the pale face of Sena, then he smirked "I think I will use this Bonus for a next time, so I can decide on what make you do!", Sena sighed in relief (sort of) .

-_Kekeke, this is a good chance, while we are at the Amusement Park I can ask him something like go on roller coaster that he fear so much!(_how did he know that?...Never mind, he is Hiruma_)… kekeke_-

"So Fucking chibi!" he said "Did you have another question to mak…" he stopped, Sena looked at him curiously "What's up Hiruma-san?". The tall man was visible pale, it seemed like he has seen a ghost. "Hiruma-san?" the little boy was worried, Hiruma was looking at the wagon next to theirs, he looked there as well but before he could have seen what was the problem, Hiruma grabbed Sena's hand! At that action Sena frizzed, he could feel Hiruma big hand stroking his, it was like an electroshock, the long fingers of Hiruma like a spider web were blocking his mind with their intensity, how could an hand have this effect on his brain?! He was so concentrated on that sensation so he didn't even noticed Hiruma taking him away.

The blond man, was escaping from the wagon taking Sena with him. –_ damn damn DAMN! Why the Hell the fucking team is here now!!! Why the hell they can't stay still in some other place?! DAMN IT ALL!-_

Meanwhile the Saikyoudai Team was chatting of many thing, the Seniors were laughing happily and the aces of the team was talking with the Manager Mamori.

"It's a relief that today is a sunny day!" declared Hikkyou looking thought the glass, while they were still walking on the train "Oh yes! I had said it! 100% sunny was my predict!" declared Yamato Takeru, Agon snorted "And it's a miracle it really was true!" the other boy glared at him "What are you meaning? My predictions are always perfect!" Agon smirked "Just like when you faced Deimon trash?" Takeru growled "Oh yes and you was better? Who was the anti-training genius who had lost to them like an idiot?" Agon glared furious to him raising his hand "You really want to lose all of your teeth damn trash?!" the other mates sighed. "Again…" murmured Mamori, "Akaba-san… can you?" she asked to the red boy with the guitar "Fufu…" he played his guitar "Yo man!" he placed himself between the two Aces "Like the ditto says : Make Music not War!!" all the team looked at Akaba "I don't think that was the right phrase! Oni" said Hikkyou a little confused, the red man played his guitar "Love and Music! Love and Music!!!" everybody looked at him. "IT'S NOT THAT EITHER!!!"

While they were having this little discussion, between the crowd Hiruma was like a shadow hiding himself and Sena, who was in a complete comatose state.

"Damn them! Can't they stay in a fucking place invece of walking around?! !" he was pissed he didn't want to begin caught by them! They will laugh at him and the Damn manager will get angry like a beat!!! -_DAMN IT!-_ he looked at Sena who was still holding his hand with a strange expression on his face –_The fuck! Bha… better like this, I don't need to explain anything_- he was about to relax when he heard a voice near him "So why the two damn trash are not here?", Hiruma turned around, beyond a tall man there was Agon who was talking to Mamori. –_FUCK! They will see us!!! I have to find a route for escape!_-

"You intend Hiruma-kun and Honjou-san?", the boy nodded annoyed, "Uhm, Honjou is out with Monta, something about a man-talk before the match!"

Hiruma from his spot blinked –_So the Catch-boy is with the fucking monkey? Interesting!_-

Agon snorted "That trash is with the enemy?! Idiot tomorrow I will make the shit out of him!", "A-agon-kun!!!" , "Bha… and that other trash?", Mamori gulped "Uhm… He is not the type to come at an Amusement Park" , "Right! He will have only pissed me off!" he hissed, Mamori sighed.

Taking the opportunity Hiruma sliced out of the crowd crossing the wagon for the next. Nobody noticed him, he was a shadow between shadow!!

"Did you see that?" asked Agon to the manager, "See what?" , he looked at the wagon door for a moment "I thought there was the little trash 21", Mamori blinked "You mean Sena?", "Yeha him…"

_Even thought Hiruma was like a shadow…_

"Ohy Damn team" the group looked at Agon "Why don't we go in another wagon?" he smirked…

_It didn't mean that Sena was like that as well…_

Meanwhile Hiruma was still moving from wagon to wagon . "Damn that fucking dreads! Damn him and his God speed impulse! He must have noticed me!!!" Growled Hiruma in his effort to escape from his team.

Sena, our poor Sena was completely blank . –_Hiruma's hand, Hiruma-san is holding my hand… he have so loge finger I never had noticed that… This are the finger of a pianist. So white and long and warm… what a beautiful hand_- he blushed still looking at their hands united together.

Then the frenetic run of Hiruma and Sena ended.

They were on the last wagon.

"NO! Damn it!" growled Hiruma tensing his grip on the little boy's hand ,"Ouch!" gulped Sena for the pain, then he looked at Hiruma and around him, there was no one.

"What happened Hiruma-san?" he asked confused, the blond was looking hard at the door of the wagon in tension "Nothing chibi, it's a game!" he mumbled still tense.

Sena looked at him, than at the hand in his, he blushed he tryied to free his hand but the grip of Hiruma was too much for him –_Hiruma is really strong…_- he thought still red like a tomato.

The tall boy looked around –_If they come there is no escape… Damn…_- he heard a voice…

"DAMN!" Hiruma looked around frantically, "H-hiruma-san? Are you sure you are ok??" .

"Move your ass trash!" Hiruma heard Agon, he was coming, "Really Agon-kun why are you making us all move like thin on the train?! Can't we stay here?" , Hiruma was really agitated, they were near, "Because, Mamori-chan, I tell you so!" , the tall man blood run cold –_Where I… ?!_-.

…………

Agon was smirking, he had see it… the chibi-trash was running away with someone. He was not like the other stupid trash of his team, he could pretty sense the dark aura of Hiruma when he was hiding himself, and he know that someone who was with chibi-trash, was the devil excel –trash! Nobody fool Agon the chosen by God! So it was time to make that trash fell miserable! He didn't know why he was there with the pipsqueak, but if he was hiding himself there must be a good reason, and he will find it out! –_Other this door there is last wagon, I sense you trash! I fucked you up! Kesheheh!_-

"I FIND YOU TRASH!" he slammed the door and… the wagon was empty!

"W-what?!" he growled taking a step in the cab, he turned around while the team reached him. "Now Agon-kun can we stop? Or you want to jump out of the train?" asked Takeru exasperated; Agon looked around furious. _–This isn't make any sense!! I sensed it!!! HE WAS HERE! I know I'm right but why there is no one?!-_ he growled angry he was about to give up, when he noticed something … -_ohhh! This is interesting! Kukuku_-.

At the end of the wagon there was a toilet.

**10 minutes before…**

Sena who was now really scared from Hiruma behavior was trying to stay calm, but that was really hard for him –_Is this a Mind game of Hiruma-san? He didn't even leave my hand, not that I don't like it… ?! EH?! No no no… Ok it's a big, warm, strong, beautiful hand but… uhm… ok maybe I like it… I'm an idiot ç_ç_- in his little moment of confusion Sena was totally oblivious of what was happening around him, Hiruma on the other hand was thinking like a crazy than the light of hope appeared in his eyes.

"Hiruma-san now can you tell me what are you D-do… HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Sena screamed when Hiruma grabbed his shoulder and forced him in the toilet.

----

Sena's heart was bumping furiously in his chest. Hiruma had just forced him in the toilet with him! And for make it worse the toilet was really really SMALL! One person would find that too small for himself, figures TWO! And it was dark, he couldn't see anything even because the large torso of Hiruma was covering his visual!

There was a moment of silent, the little boy could hear only his agitated heart and the heavy breath of Hiruma below his head. His back was pressed to the wall, the hand of Hiruma them too against the wall where trapping his shoulders, his face pressed to Hiruma torso and his legs wrapped around Hiruma legs. Sena was tensed and he feared his heart was about to explode, he couldn't see Hiruma face, but his hot breath was making him crazy… he never felted like this. –_W-why Hiruma putted me here? W-what he want to do?!_- Sena was blushing like he never did in his whole life, Hiruma moved making his hand slip on Sena arm. Sena gulped .

-_W-wait! He …H-he didn't w-want to… OH MY GOD! He had dragged me here for molest me?!?_- Now Sena was completely Bordeaux. –_No no, I'm taking all it wrong! Hiruma will never do it! right?..._- .

At a moment Sena hear a voice from outside "H-hiruma what- UHMPH!" he wasn't able to say anything because the hand of Hiruma pressed his mouth shut.

He panicked.

-_No no no!! I-I'm not ready!!! Help!!! What can I do? I'm scared!!_ – he heard the voice from outside become more intense, like they were near. Then he heard a knock to the door.

---------

Agon knocked at the toilet door, he smirked, and was about to force to open it, but… "AGON-KUN!!" the Manager reached him dragging him away "What are you doing this is our stop! We have to go!" . Agon growled –_Damn… but I will catch you kekeke!_-

They left; the train was at the end-stop.

In that moment in the toilet…

-_They are gone?... I'm fucking lucky! For the first time the manager was useful!!_- smirked Hiruma. While he was enjoying his victory moment, Sena was freaking out. –_How can this happening to me? I-I'm not really ready for something l-like this… in a toilet! No don't be like this! My first time can't be like this!!!_- then he felled Hiruma move under him. –_HIIIIIIII!!! Forgive me Mom, Dad… I couldn't do anything, your son will lose it in a train toilet… hiiiiiii!_- Then Hiruma face appeared in front of his –_OH! This will be my first kiss? _– he blushed even harder closing his eyes –_ok… I'm ready… I think_- he waited for the kiss… but nothing happened.

"May I know what the fuck are you doing damn Chibi?!" asked Hiruma; Sena gulped opening his eyes, Hiruma was outside of the toilet looking at him with an annoyed face. Sena still in the toilet looked around confused "Eh?".

"Move your ass! We don't have the whole fucking day!!!" the tall man growled leaving him beyond. Sena collapsed on the ground "ahahah… I take it all wrong after all!..." he sobbed reaching Hiruma.

-_Damn…_- thought Hiruma -_ … for a moment I thought…no… it was nothing…_-.

And then they walked away from the station, toward The Park.

END chap. 3

* * *

**TA-DAN**! Chapter 3 is complete! Sorry for have make you wait^^ I hope you liked it! **Tell me what you think PLEASE! Comment my story**!!!

And Again, sorry for my baaaaaaaaaaaad English! ^^""

Now I advise you, I will go away for some time so I will not able to write the 4 chap. You have to wait sorry ç_ç" don't hate me ç_ç"

**Hiruma:** I already hate you! **Me:** EH? But Hiruma-san, why? Ç_ç **Hiruma:** Because You make me seem like some sort of idiot! You fucking Otaku! **Me: **I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyy! I'm trying to not make you too much Oc , but it's hard ç_ç spare me!! **Hiruma:** NO! DIE!!!!

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM ** (_ObliviusMoon exploded_)

**Hiruma:** YA-HA!

So everyone remember to comment this story ^^ I will appreciate it! And **thanks to**: _GenderBenderLuver BonneNuit Hikari Rio_

……….

!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO!

"_Guess who is back… back again… Oblivius is back… tell a friend!_"

XD Oh yes everybody! I'm here again! I'm so sorry, I had many problems so I couldn't write, and I'm in a strange YugiOh phase… I just can't think in a Eyeshield way…SO I kind of lost interest… oh well I wanted to post this chapter at last, I will see what to do with the over chapters.

Thanks and have fun ^_^

Chap. 4:** Master of Patience! **Hiruma run faster

While Sena was jumping happily toward the Amusement Park Gate, Hiruma lost in his thoughts was tryng to figure out a way to save his ass … -_Damn! What can I do now? It's true that this Park is gigantic, but I know the fucking dread-head is suspicious… he must know I'm here… Fuck him! And besides I have a even BIG problems here…-_ Meanwhile the little boy was waiting patiently the blonde guy.

Sena was really happy, Nyngioo Sora was the Amusement Park of his dreams! He wanted so much to go around and play with the mascots , go to the ferry wheel , eat candy and the most important of everything… visit the Dream Doll House! In is happy La-la land he failed to notice Hiruma popping his gum blinking at him. –_What's up with the fucking chibi? Is he gone crazy?_- the tall boy snorted taking the little boy with him to the check-In.

…

At the Check-In, a girl with black hairs meshed in blue tied in two pony-tail, was trying her best to not scream offense to the costumers in front of her.

Aya , that was her name, really hated kids, damn, they were such a royal pain in the ass! (Waaha! How cruel of me… I love kids! N.D.: me) But again she just had got this damned job… so she couldn't punch a fucking four years old boy on her first day!

_-Damn you little pocket Human, If you can't stay quiet for just one second I swear I'll put the ticket in your damned ass!-_ This irritating child named Genji (sorry I used the name of a guy I know XD) was crying to his mother because he wanted the big Victorian Doll exposed on the Check-In; the poor woman, may God have pity of her, was trying to take his son away but that pest was persistent!

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM I WANT IT! I WAAAAAAAAAAANT IT! GIVE IT TO MEEEEEEE!" he was screaming whit a big red face, Aya was really pissed –_On a second thought… I'll put the doll in his ass!..._- she really wanted to use the human sized doll next to her to beat up the annoying beast in front of her, but again… -_DAMN! Why can't someone just kick away this little monster!_-.

In that instant Hiruma with is already tiny patience decided to take action.

"GET OUT FUCKING PIG!" he kicked the boy making everyone jump, Sena was still in his La-la land.

Aya looked at the strange guy with pointy hears in front of her -_Oh my God! An angel!_- then she noticed his grin –_or maybe a devil…_-.

"Yo fucking Meshed-girl!" he greeted her with the most evil smile she had ever had seen. "This are our fucking thickets!", Aya was confused she didn't know what to do… HE WAS THE MAN OF HER DREAMS!

"Hey? Are you fucking listening to me?" growled the blonde tall man, she nodded frenetically her head than she noticed a little boy behind him… "Oh yes sorry, here you go… have fun with your brother!" she smiled kindly, but at the suggestion the strange guy laughed hysterically, meanwhile the little brunette guy was returning to reality noticing something.

"KEKEKE! Fucking Meshed-girl, the fucking pipsqueak is not my fucking brother he is my d…" he was interrupted by that little guy "Hiruma look! A huge Victorian doll!" Hiruma looked next to him noticing only in that moment the massive doll in green-dress near him.

Aya confused observed the scene in front of her, the little guy dressed like a punk was pointing like a crazy to the doll, clearly he loved girly-things… on the over hand the man, Hiruma, was looking at the doll with a very very strange expression on his face… than they just disappeared … like they were ghost… "That was strange…".

…..

Inside the park behind the gates Hiruma was catching his breath, Sena looked around him disorientated –_what had just happened?_- .

"Hem… Hiruma-san? What was that? I mean what did you d-" "IT WAS NOTHING!" screamed Hiruma in a total state of panic, "That was nothing! Understood?" he glared at the little guy who was scared –_Hiiiiii! Hiruma-san is angry why? What did I do this time?_- Sena now, very freighted looked around himself, noticing in that moment the amazing park!

"WOW! Hiruma look look!" Sena pointed in front of them. The Park was big, no immense! To the West part there where the big attraction like Roll-caster or the Ferris Wheel and even a thematic pool; on the Nord part there where the shops and the restaurants and to East part there were the Dolls attractions like the Dolls house!

Hiruma wanted to throw up –_ Fuuuuuuck!_-.

Sena was looking around trying to decide where they could go first.

-_Umh… Maybe we can start with the attraction… maybe Hiruma will be pleased_- "Ne Hiruma…" the blond guy, totally lost in his demoniac world of plan and treason, failed to notice the little champion of football near him who was embarrassed to no end, but his senses flipped up in an instant, -_Someone is here! Fuck! I have to hide the fucking shrimp!_-

"Come with me Fucking Chibi!" screamed the blonde guy while the poor little boy was dragged along in a very veeeeeeeery big bush.

-Meanwhile in that moment-

"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Agon was shouting like a crazy, his damned team-mates (alias for him the trashes appendices ) had just ruined his chance with the Goth-beauty at the gates, that Aya was totally his type! (like any over pretty girls on this planet… too bad).

"Why the hell did you have to take me away YOU trashes!" he screamed again, but like always in this tem nobody seemed to listen to him. Mamori was gently talking to her team-mates (expect for Agon who was still shitting around XD)"Everybody we will now separate and we will meet here for the lunch-break at the 12 o'clok. Ok?" everybody cheered . "DAMN YOU LISTEN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!".

So while the team was deciding where to go, Agon really pissed, decided to leave by himself, since nobody was actually caring, _-Damn you all fucking thrashes… I'm the REAL star here! So why they don't listen to me? I'm SO going to fuck you all bast…_- ; Agon thoughts where suddenly interrupted by something evil that was running away "What the hell?", he looked again noticing a black like aura that was directing to the Candy store sections of the Park… "Uhuh, I know only one Trash who can emanate such a dark aura eheh… I think I will go to buy some sweet s… EHEHEHE!". Maybe this day will not be a total waste.


End file.
